


A Candle Poem

by ChangelingChilde



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Seeking Mr Eaten's Name (Fallen London)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: Did we need any more poems about the Neath? Apparently so.





	A Candle Poem

The first is betrayal, the second midnight  
The third one will take away your heart's delight.  
The fourth, though no candle, will cost you your fame  
The fifth and your memories go up in flame.  
And then comes the sixth one to light you up red  
The seventh candle will chop off your head.  
And if you should gain them all, you inquire?  
Why then you have fulfilled No One's desire.


End file.
